


there’s a fire in the heart of the sea (and her name is ginny weasley)

by Insomnia_Productions



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, Fluff, I've been sitting on this idea for a month and I was finally able to write it, Little Mermaid AU, Luna would be the BEST sea witch lbr, but it's barely there, sorta low-key background drarry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-15
Updated: 2018-11-15
Packaged: 2019-08-24 04:39:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16633103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Insomnia_Productions/pseuds/Insomnia_Productions
Summary: A twist on the classic story of The Little Mermaid.





	there’s a fire in the heart of the sea (and her name is ginny weasley)

 

 

when ginny weasley first saw the human prince, she knew immediately that this was love.

 

love, in the summer warmth of his eyes. 

 

love, in the way his hair would never lie flat. 

 

love, in the smiles he handed out like shooting stars. 

 

love, in the shape of his name on her lips the first time she happened to hear it. 

 

yes, this was love, and it broke every rule ginny had ever been taught about interacting with the world above the waves. which was why, as she approached the cave on the fringes of society, she didn’t feel so guilty about breaking another one. 

 

the sea witch was an anomaly. a monster, they called her. and it was partly true: the girl in the cave had, rather than a fish’s tail like the rest of her people, the inky black tentacles of an octopus, and her skin was very pale. but her wavy hair framed her face like a halo, and she smiled with pink lips, and her eyes were kind and the color of pearls, and ginny decided right then that luna lovegood wasn’t any kind of a monster. 

 

luna promised her a month—a  _ month! _ —on land and asked for nothing in return. 

 

“well,” she said, “it would be nice if you would visit sometimes. it gets awfully lonely down here.” 

 

ginny beamed at her, and agreed. not five minutes later, she was sitting on the beach, and her fins were gone. 

 

harry potter found her there and took her home to the palace, as she had known he would. they spoke of the sea and of the sky, and the next day he took her all around the kingdom, to the market and the town square and the forest and the dress shop. 

 

in the evening, she returned to the coast and sat on the rocks, and when the moon was halfway through the sky luna appeared, and smiled. ginny didn’t waste a moment; she launched into the tales of her adventures, hands waving. luna’s smile grew warmer. 

 

“i’m happy,” she said softly. “your happiness makes me happy.” 

 

ginny threw her arms around her. “thank you,” she breathed. “thank you, thank you, thank you.” 

 

and so it became routine. 

 

in the day, ginny roamed the human world with harry; she laughed, sang, ran, danced, and harry was sunshine by her side through it all. they were fast friends; ginny’s only exposure to boys had always been her older brothers, and they were wonderful, but this was different and new and it was freedom. 

 

in the night, she sat by the water and spoke with luna. this, too, was something new and different. it seemed she could talk about anything with luna; they understood each other, somehow, in ways ginny had never thought about before. 

 

if harry was the sun, luna was the stars, and ginny shone under their light. 

 

±±

 

it was the final day of her one month, ginny was almost prepared. she knew it had to be today: today that she revealed who she was, today that she told harry how she felt, today that her life changed forever, one way or another. 

 

she did not feel as nervous or excited as she had on day one. harry was so familiar, now, and although the depth her feelings towards him had not diminished, the emotion seemed not entirely the same. ginny found herself picturing the night as she strode towards the ballroom, picturing the waiting smile on luna’s face when ginny arrived to tell her the story. 

 

she entered the ballroom. 

 

harry was there, and he was there with that blond prince from the neighboring kingdom, the one harry had gone away to visit once or twice during the month. they were very close, arms around each other, heads tilted as though just breaking from a kiss. 

 

oh, ginny thought, and left the ballroom. 

 

she was not upset, or not as upset as perhaps she should have been. it was odd, but… they had looked good together, the two princes, like they fit, somehow. and harry was such a wonderful friend, but, seeing him like that… suddenly it seemed ludicrous to have imagined herself with him in that way. she tried to conjure the image again, and she saw herself, but not with harry, no, this time she was with someone else.

 

oh, ginny thought.  _ oh.  _

 

in the evening, ginny said goodbye to harry, and she was truly sorry to leave him. but her sadness dissipated as she raced to the sea, shedding her clothes as she ran. in one smooth motion, she flung off the last of them and leapt, diving down into the navy water. it was cold, like the first gust of clean air on a mountain outside the city. her fins returned, scales gleaming under the refracted light of the moon. 

 

luna appeared, and today she did not smile but frowned. 

 

“he doesn’t love you?” she asked, straightforward as ever. 

 

“no,” ginny said.

 

“i’m sorry.” 

 

“i’m not.” she swam closer. 

 

luna was still frowning. “you’re not?” 

 

ginny took luna’s hands into her own and smiled. “i love somebody else, you see.” 

 

after a moment, luna smiled back. 

 

±±

 

when ginny weasley first saw the sea witch, she did not know immediately that it was love. but love it was.

love, in the winter sparkle of her eyes. 

love, in the way her hair glowed under the moonlight. 

love, in the smiles that were small and secretive and just for her. 

love, in the shape of her name on ginny’s lips the first time they kissed. 

yes, this was love, and it was the fire in the heart of the sea.

 


End file.
